Hallucinations
by Blackest rose
Summary: One cuss word. Ok, I wrote a 'visiting' story too. R/R please


Disclaimer: None of them are mine, besides myself. I got bored, and I figured I'd  
write a 'visiting' story like everyone else. Sorry mine blows. Also, Lifehouse is an  
actual band, not mine, and they actually have a song called 'Breathing'(Its  
beautiful, just so you know). And I do have a novel, I'm not making it up. I'm  
gonna finish the "The Good Ol' Switch-A-Roo" soon, I promise. But, none of them  
are mine, all Disney's.  
  
Hallucinations  
  
Finally, all of my homework is done and I can finish my story. Rio is gonna  
kill me if I don't soon. I pop in my Lifehouse CD, and sit down to write. Writers'  
block traps me for an hour before I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Hey, need any  
help?" a husky voice asks. Out of the reflection of my computer monitor, I see  
Jamie Waite and Caitie Roth. I rub my eyes, thinking that I'm hallucinating. "Yes,  
its us. And you probably know why we're here. I mean, we have gotten around."  
Caitie states before I can utter a noise. "So why in the world are you here? I mean,  
I've only written one story, and its not bad." I question. "Because. We have to visit  
everyone." Jamie answers sharply. "Well, excuse me." I mutter. "Listen girly-girl, I  
know what you're trying to do in this story. You are trying to make me and Val get  
in a fight." Caitie begins. "Yeah, so?" I shrug. "Yeah, and Val is my best friend.  
You can't start the bad stuff like the rest of them." she continues. "Look, if Val is  
your best friend, then why isn't she here sticking up too?" I interrogate. "Because,  
she's busy with another 'assignment'." Caitie replies. "Well, Caitie, this is MY  
story, and I'm writing it however my little imagination feels like it. Got it?" I smart  
off. "Well, try ruining your own friendships instead of mine..oh wait, you probably  
don't have any." she laughs. "Clever Caitie, you're so original. If you're just here  
to argue, then just leave. I don't need to hear your bitching. And anyway, you act  
like I'm gonna make you and Val immortal enemies after this. Just so you know,  
I'm a sucker for happy endings, and I intend to make you and Val closer than  
before, k?" I hiss. "Ok, whatever, just watch it." She sighs. "And Caitie, another  
thing, I AM NOT A GIRLY-GIRL! I'm almost identical to you, as hard as that may  
be to believe. Ok?" I say. Caitie gives me a faint smile and disappears. I look at  
Jamie. "What are you still doing here?" I ask sharply. "Woah, chill. If you don't  
want me to be here, then I'll leave." he says defensively and gets off of my bed to  
leave. "No! Wait! I'm sorry." I apologize quickly. Jamie grabs a swivel chair and  
comes over and sets it down next to me. "So, what do ya want?" I ask. "I wanted to  
talk to you about the novel...."Jamie starts. "Oh no. I will not change it. Not one bit.  
Its mine." I argue. "No! That's not it at all. I just wanted to commend you on it. I  
mean, its excellent writing. And I like the idea of me and you falling in love." Jamie  
exclaims. "Joke!" I scoff. "No joke. At least about the writing part. I'm not too sure  
about the love part." he assures me. "Good. I don't want you to be sure. Because  
you are just a figment of my imagination." I tell him. I then hit myself in the head  
with a full pop can, in hopes of breaking my trance. No such luck, only a headache  
the size of Montana. "So, you really are for real?" I ask while massaging the knot  
on my forehead. "You are just now figuring that out?" he laughs. I nod my head,  
slowly, so the room won't spin as fast. "What are you listening to?" Jamie asks.  
"Lifehouse." I respond. The song 'Breathing' is on. "I like it." he smiles. I smile in  
return. "Well, I'd better go catch up with Caitie before she stir-fries me." Jamie  
says and gets up. I turn around in my chair and look at him. He stands in front of  
me, as if waiting for me. "Well?" he asks impatiently. "Well what?" I question.  
"Well, aren't you gonna ask me to kiss you or something?" he sighs. "Please,  
Jamie. I'm not gonna satisfy your ego like that, no matter how much I'd like to.  
Besides, if we were to kiss, I'd want it to be because it was mutually desired." I  
laugh. Jamie's deep brown fiery eyes look into mine. He smiles and says, "Maybe I  
do like the idea of you and me in love." Then he leans in a lightly kisses me on my  
cheek. I look at him for a second, as he does me. Then Jamie Waite waltzes away,  
and then disappears. I put my hand to my cheek and smile. 'Now I really need to  
get the novel done' I think to myself and grab my notebook. I open it up and find a  
note inside. "Don't break up with me! Why do you get to leave me? I should be the  
stronger one!" "Jamie!!!" I yell. I hear a faint laugh in the air, and I join in its  
hysterical cry. 


End file.
